


Goodnight

by ashinan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blankets, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9588881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashinan/pseuds/ashinan
Summary: A quiet moment after a hard day’s work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for SheithWeekUnlimited buuuuut I only wrote one because I got overwhelmed. Sorry! Anyway, have some snuggles.
> 
> [Some soft music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXFF0r9u8Kc) to go with the soft snuggles :D

The ship didn’t have an exact night and day cycle, though that didn’t stop the Paladins from drifting to their beds when their bodies begged for sleep. Keith paused at the entrance to his door, fingers light against the button to open it. He was exhausted. Lance shuffled by him, muttering a goodnight that Keith returned. Hunk knocked his fist against Keith’s shoulder and Pidge poked him in the side as she yawned wide. Keith hummed his goodnights all around, blinking when his eyelids drooped. The quiet hush of doors closing swayed him forward. He rested his face against the cool metal of his door. His fingers curled.

“Hey,” Shiro whispered, a warm hand sliding along the small of Keith’s back and settling on his hip. Keith hummed, twisting his head to the side. “You know the bed’s inside, right?”

“I was waiting for you,” Keith said, words sleep drunk and wavering. Surprise tore fast over Shiro’s face before he smiled, soft and pleased, and tightened his hold on Keith’s hip.

“Well, I’m here now. Come on, let’s get you to bed.” Shiro curled his hand over Keith’s on the door button, metal sliding warm against Keith’s skin. The door whooshed open. Keith staggered his way inside, Shiro guiding him with gentle touches and gentling murmuring.

Tripping his way over to the bed, Keith folded himself down onto it, shoes forgotten. His body sagged, prickles of relaxation flooding through him. The bed dipped at his hip, Shiro toeing off his boots and stuffing his socks inside, fingers quick and deliberate. It was an effort to push himself upwards, but Keith managed to shuffle onto his knees only to drape himself over Shiro’s back. Shiro chuckled, catching Keith’s wrist as Keith nudged his chilled nose into the crook of Shiro’s neck. The ship was set up for Altean temperatures, which were definitely colder than anything Keith had lived in before. Allura had offered to fix it, way back when she’d stumbled across Keith scrounging for blankets, but Keith had waved her off. If the rest of the Paladins were content with the temperature, he would find a way to manage it.

That way just happened to be Shiro.

Thankfully, Shiro always ran hot. Though his sleeping habits tended to end with Keith shoved out of bed or unable to move if Shiro flopped just so, the warmth he exuded was enough to make up for the inconvenience. Keith flexed his freezing fingers in front of Shiro’s face, a silent plea, and Shiro caught them both in one warm hand. Keith hummed, tucking his cold nose up behind Shiro’s ear, and snickered when Shiro huffed in mock irritation. At least he didn’t stop warming Keith’s fingers.

“I’m sure if we talked with Allura, she’d fix the ship’s heating systems,” Shiro said.

Keith tugged until he was able to press their joined hands against Shiro’s heart. “Nah. I have my own personal heater. Why waste the energy?”

“I see how it is.” Shiro grinned, wide enough that Keith pushed their faces together just so he could have that smile pressed against his own. Shiro chuckled, twisting slightly in Keith’s grip so they could kiss properly. Warmth bloomed in Keith’s chest, spread out along his skin as he flushed. Shiro pulled back, just enough that he could brush their noses together, and Keith nudged him back in for another kiss.

It took some maneuvering, but Keith pushed over into Shiro’s lap. He tucked his cold fingers behind Shiro’s ears and snickered at the resulting flinch. Shiro eyed him, mouth opening to scold likely, but Keith darted in for another kiss. Shiro allowed it, running warm hands over Keith’s waist and up the tight bunch of his spine. A languid heat swirled in Keith’s stomach but it was offset by the sheer exhaustion plucking at his temples and his eyes. The next kiss was interrupted by a yawn, Shiro pulling back with a laugh as Keith fought to cover his mouth. Shiro cradled Keith’s jaw with his palm, thumb brushing at the surprised tears edging Keith’s eyes.

“Bed?”

Keith hummed in agreement, twisting his jaw to press his lips to Shiro’s palm. Shiro trapped a kiss against Keith’s temple before he nudged Keith over and off, standing with a quick stretch and a quicker smile. Flopping back on the bed, Keith shrugged his jacket off while Shiro stripped off his vest and then his shirt. Keith blinked, too tired to focus on the bitter painting of Shiro’s skin, but appreciative either way. Shiro raised a brow at him and Keith gave him a thumbs up. Shiro laughed. Curling himself up, Keith yanked his shirt off, sleepily tossing it somewhere in the vicinity of his jacket. His temples throbbed lightly, the beginnings of an exhaustion headache, and Keith shoved his palms into his eyes to stave it off. Didn’t matter though. Another yawn worked past his lips while Keith tugged off his boots. His fingers were sleepy, clumsy against the zipper, but he forced them down and yanked his boots off off. His socks followed. Shiro pressed a warm palm to Keith’s hip.

“You’re dead on your feet. Need some help?”

“’M fine,” Keith said, though he reached up to hook a hand over Shiro’s shoulder and tugged. Shiro curled down, knee against the mattress and other hand steadying himself on the bed. Keith yawned right in Shiro’s face before he laughed, hiding his embarrassment in the hollow of Shiro’s throat.

Shiro curled his arm behind Keith’s back, fingers spread wide over his hip, and began tugging at the blankets trapped beneath Keith’s thighs. Keith didn’t bother helping; the heat Shiro was exuding was intoxicating, sleepy bait that he desperately wanted to take. Shiro didn’t bother asking him for help, just continued to maneuver him about until the blankets were free and Keith could flop uselessly back down on the bed. Shiro followed him down.

“Are you sleeping in those pants?” Shiro asked, smiling when Keith narrowed his eyes in confusion. He kicked his legs, groaning at how trapped they felt, and shoved at his hips until his pants were down around his calves. He kicked them the rest of the way and flopped onto his side, reaching immediately for Shiro.

Shiro caught his hand and he groaned at how warm Shiro was. Perfect. Every inch of his exhausted self sunk into the mattress, head heavy on the pillow even as his eyes drooped. Shiro waved his hand, the lights dimming considerably, though the delicate pulses of the ship’s blue hued lights remained. A safe cocoon. Shiro fluffed up his pillow and twitched the blankets into place before he turned on his side as well, expression unreadable in the gloom. Keith reached up and ran a finger down Shiro’s nose. Shiro squeezed Keith’s hand.

“Are you warm enough?” Shiro whispered, his smile a flash in the darkness. Keith took that for an invitation and wormed his way closer, knees bumping into Shiro’s, toes tickling over Shiro’s warm calves. Shiro flinched, horrified, and yanked his legs away. Keith followed him. “Keith! Your feet are freezing!”

Keith said nothing, just grinned as he nudged his way onto Shiro’s pillow, into Shiro’s space, each inch covered in little wiggles and bumps. Shiro eyed him, that smile growing, and Keith bumped his nose against Shiro’s chin. He sighed as Shiro wrapped an arm around him, Galra metal exuding just as much warmth as Shiro’s flesh-and-blood hand. “You’re warm.”

“I’m beginning to think that’s all you want me for.” Settling his palm on Keith’s side, Shiro rubbed his thumb along the jut of Keith’s hipbone. “Are you just going to steal all my heat?”

“Yes,” Keith said, thighs sliding against Shiro’s, hands pushing ice cold against Shiro’s abdomen. Shiro sucked in a startled breath before he laughed, breathless and offended.

They curled and twisted into each other, Shiro spreading warm hands against the shivery expanse of Keith’s back, tucking blankets in tight to conserve heat. Keith tackled the problem head on: he flattened his palms over Shiro’s chest, tucked his cold toes into the thick muscle of Shiro’s calves, buried his face in the warm shadows of Shiro’s throat. Shiro chuckled, wrapping him up close, and Keith relaxed against him. The gray haze settled over them, broken up by delicate pulses of blue hued lights. Shiro’s heart thumped quietly beneath Keith’s palms, a gentle rhythm that eased Keith’s eyes closed.

He fell back into sleep, safe and warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on [tumblr](http://ashinan.tumblr.com/) for more Voltron or [twitter](https://twitter.com/ashinanfandom/) for a constant stream of my writing consciousness as it devolves into only thinking about Voltron.


End file.
